Transformers: A New Beginning
by Galvatron Supreme
Summary: Unicron is back, unbeknownst to the Autobots. Galvatron is back to once again do his evil bidding, while Starscream has gained leadership of the Decepticons. But for how long? Will the Autobots learn of Unicron's evil doings and be able to stop him?


**TRANSFORMERS: A NEW BEGINNING **

_CHAPTER 1_

From the far depths of space, a lone spark coursed its way through the galaxy. It was that of Master Galvatron. He had been defeated by Optimus Prime, but not fully destroyed. His spark had remained intact, but utterly useless without his body. Deep in space, his spark wandered for what had seemed like an eternity when suddenly a massive light drew his spark in. He could feel the energy radiating from the light as it drew him closer and closer to its source. The pull of the light slowed as he was finally able to make out a faint figure. Two great horns adorned the top of the figure and he knew right away who had summoned him... A second time.

"We meet again... Galvatron." The great, awe inspiring Unicron spoke to him, his voice deep and cruel as ever. Galvatron could do nothing. He was powerless before the beastly figure in front of him, and even if he still had his body, he would surely be no match for this monstrosity.

Unicron could read Galvatron's thoughts. "You wonder how I have become fully functional again..." He laughed. "... Please don't worry yourself with such trivial things. Just know that I have been working... Scheming behind the scenes to once again bring the entire universe to fear me as it once did. Everything that has transpired so far has all been part of a much bigger plot. But I am not yet ready to make my presence fully known. That is why I have summoned you before me once again... To be my herald. To do my evil biddings and dispose of all who would stand against me. I believe you already know the consequences for resistance... Don't you, Galvatron?"

Knowing the punishment all too well, Galvatron reluctantly accepted. Unicron scanned the spark and with ease restored Galvatron's body anew, just as it had been. Galvatron turned as his crimson red optics came on-line once again, looking over his body, thankful to have it back. He clenched his fists and grinned as he spoke to Unicron.

"I shall serve you well, mighty Unicron. All who stand in our way will be crushed under my mite... This I promise you."

"Do not disappoint me, Galvatron... Here, take these as a payment for your services to me."

Unicron's side opened and a transparent figure exited from inside, floating down beside Galvatron. Unicron infused the figure with his energy, bringing it to life. The figure let out a gruesome roar. It was Galvatron's pet, Nemesis Breaker. He strode around Galvatron then rubbed up against his legging as he petted him.

"Good to have you back, Nemesis Breaker."

"That's not all, Galvatron..."

Again a figure exited from Unicron; but this one was quite larger indeed.

"This will be your headquarters, Galvatron. Say hello to the mighty Scorponok... With a few new, well deserved upgrades." Scorponok transformed into his fortress mode as Galvatron descended atop the giant transformer.

"You are most generous, mighty Unicron. What is your first command of me?"

"Go and seek out the remaining decepticons and bring them under your command once again; then you are to await further instructions."

Galvatron bowed his head.

"It shall be done my lord... They will serve me or die. Come, Nemesis Breaker!"

Nemesis Breaker leapt up beside his master as Scorponok engaged his engines, blasting out through the cosmos.

"Locate the remaining decepticons, Scorponok, and take me to them at once."

"Yes sir! All hail Master Galvatron!"

As Sporponok made his exit, two very familiar figures floated down to Unicron.

"It is done... Everything is working out just as we have planned." Unicron said to the two. One of the two figures spoke.

"Yes, it won't be long now until all the pieces of our puzzle are set in place. And when they are... No one will be able to stop us..."

* * *

Elsewhere in the universe, a ship soared through the galaxy. It was Starscream. He had finally regained his strength and had set out once again to rule the cosmos as he thought he rightfully should.

"That fool Galvatron thought he had destroyed me, but the power I absorbed from Primus kept me intact. Now with Galvatron out of my way, I, Starscream, shall rule the universe! All I need is a few lackeys do to my bidding... Well, what do we have here..."

His long range sensors had detected mechanical readings on the planet of Mars. He quickly engaged his boosters, plotting a course directly to the signal. He entered into the planet's atmosphere and landed on a mountain not far from where the signal had originated from. He saw the remaining decepticons; Thundercracker, Crumplezone, Ransack and Thunderblast being... Themselves.

"Ha! Looks like it's my lucky day for new recruits!"

The leftover decepticons had crash landed on Mars some time ago. They had been searching for a new leader to follow but had found no one.

Thunderblast was bored, sitting on a rock, tapping her fingers against her cheek. She let out a sigh as she watched the other decepticons fighting over who would be their new leader.

"What a bore. Like I would ever follow any of these losers." She thought to herself. She stood up and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Are you guys done making fools of yourselves yet? None of you are fit to lead anything... Especially me." She gave them a smirk and placed her hand over her mouthpiece as she giggled. The three looked up from their brawl as she laughed. They gave her a trio of frowns, then suddenly... They were all struck to the ground in a single blow. Starscream's enormous foot pinned them down into the dirt. The trio spoke together seeing him alive.

"STARSCREAM!?"

"Yes, that's right, Starscream you imbeciles! I see you are fighting to prove who is the strongest to lead your little pathetic group... I don't suppose you'd mind if I joined in?"

He picked his foot up, letting them scurry away. Starscream wasn't as huge as he was the last time they had seen him, he had lost some of the spark of Primus he had absorbed from his encounter with Galvatron, but was still a much better warrior than these three clowns. Crumplezone held his back-plate as he spoke.

"Uh… No, no Starscream. I think we all would agree, you are the leader now."

Thundercracker and Ransack nodded in agreement. Thundercracker rubbed his head and chuckled.

"Yeah, now that big daddy Galvatron's been blown to bits... You're the baddest deception around, Starscream."

"Yes, I know Thundercracker, thank you for informing me of things I already know. Now... Where are the autobots? I have some much needed payback to dish out."

"I heard most of 'em are on Earth... Some were even sent to find you and… Uh..." Crumplezone scratched the back of his head and looked off to the distance.

"And what!? Destroy me? Well, I think it is time for us to return to Earth and crush the Autobots once and for all. With them out of the way, there will be no one to stop my reign of terror!"

Thunderblast walked slyly behind the larger mech and ran her hand down his back.

"Well, well, long time no see, handsome. Where have you been hiding that gorgeous frame of yours, Starscream?" She was trying to butter him up. She was always the type to go for the most powerful mech, and with Galvatron gone, Starscream would just have to do.

"Ah, Thunderblast... Still trying to flirt your way to the top, I see." Starscream casually walked around her, looking her gorgeous frame up and down, his trademark smirk on his faceplate. Thunderblast watched him as he stared her up and down. She flung her hip to the side and placed her hand on it, giving him a devilish grin.

"It's not like that at all, Starscream. I always thought you were way hotter than Galvatron... And so much more powerful."

Starscream's optics lit up as she rubbed his chest-plate. He pulled her close as the rest of the decepticons watched on, getting more and more jealous by the moment.

"Of... Course you did, Thunderblast. Who would want to be with such a powerless fool as Galvatron?!" He looked past her, seeing the rest of his decepticons standing with their arms crossed, all with smug looks on their faceplates.

"What are you lackeys staring at!? This isn't some sort of peep show! Now ,let us make haste to planet earth! Let no Autobot stand in your way! The universe will soon be MINE!"

Starscream transformed, as did the rest of the decepticons. They rocketed out of Mars' atmosphere on a direct course for planet Earth... But someone else had been there observing them.

* * *

Galvatron stood atop Scorponok, watching on as the decepticons left the planet. He was far enough away not to be picked up by their scanners. A smile began to widen on his faceplate, seeing Starscream at the front.

"Ah, Starscream... Still trying to weasel your way to the top. Well, we shall see how long your reign lasts, my old friend. Scorponok... Track them."

Nemesis Breaker stood beside his master as the mighty Scorponok engaged his engines, following the Decepticons as Galvatron had instructed.

**- Galvatron Supreme -**


End file.
